


A Serious Conversation

by Rainah (RainahFiclets)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chadara and Mira talk, mostly about Nasir and Agron. This goes about as well as most Chadara/Mira conversations.</p><p>"Does your friend intend to drag that all the way to Vesuvius?"</p><p>"Perhaps he intends someone to help him carry it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Conversation

"Does your friend intend to drag that all the way to Vesuvius?"

Chadara looked up to see Mira standing over her, two cups of wine in hand. The rebels who had arrived with Spartacus had spent the majority of the day in revelry, leaving those who had lived in the villa to organize its contents for travel. Former slaves wove around pillars in and out of the house, collecting their sparse belongings and anything that might prove useful when they reached their destination. Many had small bags they took with them around the house, dropping into them anything of value.

She watched Nasir drop yet another of the small bag into the large chest before him, his eyes carefully assessing its contents. With a small nod he turned to find something else to pack. “He would not leave _anything_ behind. How he intends to get to Vesuvius, chest upon back…” She took one of the cups obediently. She’d packed away her things early in the morning. Now she was just impatient to leave this place.

She saw Agron come up behind Nasir, looking over his work and nodding approvingly. “Perhaps he intends someone to help him carry it.” Mira remarked, with a sideways glance.

"He _supposes_ Agron is of a form.” Chadara emphasized the words coyly, laughing at Mira’s confused face. “That is the most he’s said of any man. Tiberius is-“

"Nasir." Mira corrected her, and it was Charada’s turn to be surprised.

"Apologies. I did not know he had shared his name." It was a thing he had whispered to her, one night when the gathering darkness would hide their faces in the small slave’s quarters. A gift, though not one she could return in kind.

"A new life merits a new name." Mira told her. Charada looked away, back towards the two men. They were speaking, faces dipped towards each other in concentration.

All the villa slaves could not be so lucky. “I have no other name. I have always been Chadara.”

"Apologies." Mira replied quickly, her eyes still on Agron and Nasir. Chadara simply shrugged. It was hard to miss what you couldn’t remember, and she had long come to terms with the realities of her life.

"They make a fine pair, do they not?" Mira asked her, a smile lighting her face. They both watched Agron cup Nasir’s cheek with one hand, gesturing with the other to illustrate a point. Nasir, though much more subdued, still had a dazed sort of smile on his face that Chadara had never seen before.

"Agron has a form to rival Jupiter himself." Charada agreed. "And much favoured position at Spartacus’ side."

"A thing of no concern to Nasir." Mira said sharply, turning to look at her.

Chadara didn’t say anything at first. _Stupid woman_. Of course it mattered. Protection was everything, especially in an undisciplined army. “Says one who has never needed such a thing.”

"You know _nothing_ of needing," Mira spat, looking like she was ready to hit something. Chadara tensed automatically, but no strike came. Mira was a creature in the same vein as Spartacus - she used words instead of violence, however sharp those words were. Chadara relaxed as Mira continued her tirade. "Pets of your dominus-"

"No longer." Chadara cut her off, voice even. "As we are constant reminded by your man Spartacus. But do not fear for your friend. I’ve found Nasir to be of gentle heart." She’d never seen him smile like that, not in all the years they had served together in the villa.

"Agron as well." Mira noted, almost grudgingly. "He has only just lost his brother." Chadara knew that as well, had heard men whisper of Agron’s blind rage in the face of his loss. _A kind heart_ She had head he had hacked men to pieces to avenge the boy called Duro.

Should he ever turn that rage on Nasir, Chadara promised, she will remove his _head_.

But she doesn’t say that. Mira would only consider it further offense, and there were practical things to consider. The road to Vesuvius was long. Instead, she said “We have all lost. Apologies, for any offense.”

"None needed." Mira reached out to touch her golden hair, just briefly. In the distance, Agron looked carefully to ensure he was not being watched before dropping several more bags into Nasir’s chest. "I would only see those I consider friends to happiness."

Presumably, that would include Chadara. Rhaskos was no Agron, he was a creature only slightly better than her Dominus. At least Rhaskos enjoyed her defiance. “As would we all. Though the path to true happiness often runs parallel to expectations.”

Mira conceded with a short nod. “Come. I would help with the preparations.” She reached out her hand, and Chadara surprised herself by taking it.

As they headed into the villa, Chadara paused to firmly shut the lid on Nasir’s heavy wooden chest. “If they fill it any more, even Agron will not be able to drag it up a mountain.” Mira laughed, and they departed together.


End file.
